


Park BaekYeol?! Byun ChanHyun?!

by Jeniiin



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Body Swap, Comedy, Fluff, Funny, High School, Hilarious, M/M, Prankster Chanyeol, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sugar Daddy Suho, body switch, really fucking funny, sassy baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniiin/pseuds/Jeniiin
Summary: Life takes a toll on these high school enemies when they suddenly switch bodies. Coincidentally, Chanyeol, the school's clown must do a student-president speech the morning of their first switch. While the school's perfectionist, Baekhyun, freaks out in the back of the audience as he watches Chanyeol wing the speech in his body.





	1. Forward

 

                                                                                       

Byun Baekhyun

Student President, school's perfectionist. 

Always prepared, has the best grades, way too serious to take a joke, or do anything that isn't school related. 

Basically lives in the library. His room is a mini library.

Nicknamed "Byun Bookhyun"

Stuck in his enemy's body, Chanyeol.

 

Park Chanyeol

School's clown, Prankster.

Almost never prepared, jokes 98.9% of the time. 

Somehow has good/average grades? His smile is his tickets to said good grades.

Basically lives in an arcade, and lives off of noodles.

Type to sneeze, then bless himself.

Will find a way to make a joke out of any given situation, be it  good or bad.

Nicknamed "Prankster Yeol"

Trapped in the stuck-up school president's body, Baekhyun.

_TRAILER:_

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXKlqngHkrM_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXKlqngHkrM)

 


	2. Prologue

Baekhyun adjusted the microphone on the podium and leaned in. He scanned the audience, eyes drifting over the students who waited for him to make his speech. He was not ready, not in the slightest. He didn't have anything prepared, like zilch, nada. Actually whether he had a speech prepared or not, was a mystery he had no time to solve.

 

So he did what he did best. He winged it.

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat over the microphone, wincing from the feedback. Taking a deep breath before spouting whatever bullshit came to mind.

 

How would Byun Baekhyun the mighty genius start a speech off? _Oh I know_. He thought to himself gleefully.

 

"Today I would like to start off by saying that our students have accomplished big goals in pushing the honor of our school."

 

Baekhyun looked around, he has only said a sentence and people already seemed like they were about to fall asleep. _Time to spice things up, he is the school's student president after all_ , he thought smugly.

 

"Hello fellow assholes, I am your amazingly hot student president for this year. I am very proud of our dudes for doing good in school, they all be chill. Like no-one even got caught cheating this year, kudos to you. You know, some of you hoes aren't even nerds just undercover hoes, yet they still nail their grades, I bow down to you freaks. I hope ya'll have a lit year, get turnt. Don't do drugs, and always remember to bag your willy."

 

The audience was now staring at the school's student president with wide eyes, jaws dropped.

 

"Are ya'll ready for another lit year?!" The student president exclaimed.

 

Silence.

 

He awkwardly crab walked off stage and sat in his reserved seat, in the front row. The school’s principal concluded the assembly by saying the usual.

 

"Study hard."

 

"Keep up the pride of our school."

 

"Have a great school year."

 

As soon as the assembly was dismissed, Baekhyun lazily walked towards the exit. Suddenly, he was yanked aside. A pair of hands around his neck shaking him violently, making him dizzy.

 

Baekhyun smirked, "H-harder daddy."

 

"Yah! What the hell did you just do up there?! Are you trying to ruin my reputation?!!?"

 

"Well, it's technically _my_ reputation, since ya know, I'm occupying this body," Baekhyun said with a smirk.

 

"Chanyeol… I swear...To every God out there...That if you fuck up anything that's mine up, while you are in my body… I promise, no, I  guarantee to you that you will never see the light of day again," Chanyeol fumed, grabbing a fistful of his hair.

 

Baekhyun, who wasn't actually Baekhyun but Chanyeol, gasped in horror.

 

"NOT MY BABY! NO! LET GO OFF MY HAIR!!!” Baekhyun reached out, pulling Chanyeol’s freakishly long arms away from his head. Tiptoeing to caress the hair on Chanyeol's head like a baby.

 

"Ew you imbecile, don't touch me,"  Chanyeol said.

 

"Seriously? Don't touch you? You're in MY body, okay?" Baekhyun said.

 

"Yeah and I'm ready to drink bleach any day now."

 

 

"Yo, chillax fam. Let's just make the best of this. Who knows? It may be real fun," Baekhyun said with a secretive smirk.

 

"There goes my College Scholarship," Chanyeol says voice laced with disappointment.

* * *

 

**A/N:** **Heyyyy, so here's the first chapter! It's short, but so are all the first chapters of my stories^^**

**The 2nd chapter and on will be the normal length of what I usually write, feel free to leave some feedback (it's very much appreciated)**

**Shout out to my amazing Beta Reader,**[Bookangel12390](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1045876)! 

 

 

**Check out my other stories^^**

 

[ **Hoarding A Secret- Kaisoo, Namsoo** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9801506)

**_His mom hoarded trash. And he hoarded Secrets._ **

 

 

**[Les Demons Cirque- Sekailu, Hunhan, Kailu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9806963) **

Getting released from the Asylum was easier than he thought. Living between two different worlds was the issue.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Vice Versa

 

Baekhyun's eyes were barely cracked open as the sunlight flooded his room. _Huh? What time is it?_ He thought to himself as he sleepily feels under his pillow for his phone.

 

He grabs the object from under his pillow. Once it comes in contact with the tips of his fingers, his fingers automatically press the unlock button on the side of his phone. Strangely, there isn’t a  button there as usual.

 

He fumbles with the phone, maybe he's holding it wrong.

 

The other side only had volume buttons.

 

He finally forced his eyes to be fully open, and to his surprise, he isn't holding his Samsung, but rather an Iphone.

 

He doesn't have an Iphone, and it's not his birthday, whose phone is this?

 

Baekhyun sits up in bed and looks around.

 

What the hell? This isn't my room? He thinks to himself, suddenly it hits him.

 

_WHAT IF I'VE BEEN DRUGGED AND KIDNAPPED? I'M GOING TO GET SOLD, MY TOES_

_ARE GONNA BE CHOPPED OFF AND SOLD ON THE BLACK MARKET. I DON'T WANNA DIE. I'M GOING TO GET SENT TO SOME ISLAND AND BECOME SOME SORT OF OBJECT OF SACRIFICE. HOLY SHIT._

 

He looked down at his body, he had clothes on, that's a relief, though his legs looked hella long.

 

Did he have some sorta ultra growth spurt? He did drink an entire gallon of milk, during the summer, because of the heat.  

 

Baekhyun flung his legs over the bed and onto the floor. He took a good long look around the room, realizing it looked more like it belonged to some teenage boy, unless a 40 year old video game addict-creep kidnapped him. He was too young and beautiful to die!

 

Baekhyun's OCD began to kick in at the sight of the messy room before him. An urge to clean the room began stabbing his mind.

 

So that's what he did.

 

He didn't try to escape, or call for help.

 

He cleaned his fucking kidnapper’s room.

 

Baekhyun picked up the empty snack bags, dirty clothes, socks, shoes, and everything that was littered all over the floor. He cleaned around the desk that had papers and comics and all other random things on it.

 

When he opened the door to what he assumed to be a walk-in closet, which it was, he screamed.

 

 _Where did my pretty face go?! Why is my hair red? Was the mirror broken? What kind of sick joke was this?_  

 

A million thoughts flashed through his brain. He was a genius, or so he believed, but he couldn’t come up with a single answer for why he looked so damn ugly in the mirror. He dragged his longer-than-usual feet to the mirror and pressed his face right up against it. Was it a two-way?

 

No.

 

This was his reflection. Every move he made, even to the twitch of his eye was perfectly imitated by the mirror.

 

He was mind Baekhyun, but the mirror showed Chanyeol’s body. His sworn enemy.

 

The door to the room burst open, a middle-aged woman ran in with a frying pan held above her head like a weapon.

 

"CHANNIE WHAT'S WRONG?!" the lady yelled at him, making him jump a little. Frightened by the loud voice that greeted him.

 

Baekhyun stood there staring at her, wide-eyed. _What????????????????????????????????_

 

She walked towards him, reaching up to caress his cheek with her hand. Well at least that's what Baekhyun assumed she would do. He was surprised by the lady pinching his cheek pretty hard instead, causing Baekhyun to yelp.

 

"Channie! Do you know how bloody early it is? And-," she cut off suddenly as she noticed the state the room was in. She frowned, "Did you clean your room? Are you feeling okay?" she said, voice laced with concern as she felt his forehead.

 

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

 

She gave him a suspicious look,"You sure?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Okay, well your uniform is downstairs, get washed up and come eat some breakfast before you leave."

 

And with that, she walked out the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

 

Baekhyun sighed in relief before rushing to the bathroom and peering into the mirror once again.

 

Red hair, long arms and sticky-out ears was what the mirror showed.

 

He sighed, looking down at his freakishly big hand.

 

_How the hell does someone even have such big hands?_

 

He thought when a sudden urge to pee hit him.

 

_Oh no._

 

_Oh no no no no no no no._

 

_Oh hell to the no._

 

He _really_ had to go.

 

Well he was a boy, in another boy’s body, so it couldn't be _that_ much of a disaster, they did have the same parts after all. He pulled down his pants, using the barest of touches to quickly do his business without looking down once, hoping he wouldn't miss the bowl.

 

Luck was on his side, as no excess liquid was splattered around the toilet. He washed his hands thoroughly and stared again at his reflection in the mirror. _This was going to take a while to get used to._

 

He took a shower, fast as humanely and hygienically possible, with his eyes closed the entire time. Once he was done, he stepped out with a towel wrapped around his chest like a girl.

 

"Chany- pfffftttt," the lady from earlier was laughing at the sight of Baekhyun.

 

He guessed that it was Chanyeol’s mother from all the pictures he saw when tidying up.

 

"Ah you're so cute! Anyways, here's your uniform. I swear to God, you better not get it dirty. Getting this cleaned is hella expensive okay?"

 

Baekhyun nodded quickly, "Uhm, M-mom, where's my...underwear?"

 

"They're where they've always been, why?"

 

"Huh? Oh uhm... I need new ones."

 

"Check in the dryer then."

 

"Ooookay."

 

He awkwardly made his way to the laundry room, wearing nothing but a towel as he relied on the faint sound of the washing machine to guide him. Luckily he found it, without too much effort. Sitting inside the dryer was a pair of boxers with bunnies on them. He blushed heavily but had no choice but to wear them.

 

Baekhyun ran back to 'his' room and got dressed.

 

His uniform was perfect, magazine worthy, he looked absolutely flawless. Except for his messy bird’s nest excuse of hair.

 

He grabbed a comb and combed down the messy red hair on his head, till it lay flat on his scalp.

 

Now he was ready for school.

 

He headed back downstairs, to grab a bite to eat.

 

_Breakfast **was** the most important meal of the day after all._

 

"Wow, Channie you look so handsome. Let me get my camera," his mother said.

 

She came back with a Polaroid camera in hand and snapped a shot of him.

 

"Here, eat this, you're going to be late for school, hurry," She said pushing him out the door after she shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

 

Late. Late? What time is it? He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

 

7:45a.m?!

 

Byun Baekhyun simply wasn't late. He thought as he speed walked to school.

 

Okay, he was unbelievably late. Baekhyun had all of about fifteen minutes to get to school, be on the stage, set and ready to make his speech.

 

Wait.

 

He was Chanyeol now.

 

That means Chanyeol was probably him right now! Panic set in as Baekhyun began running towards his own home as fast as he could.

 

Luckily his legs were long as fuck, which enabled him to get to his destination considerably quicker.

 

As he reached his destination, he saw himself riding the bus. But it wasn't him. It was Chanyeol inside of him.

 

Now he had to run to school.

  


He got to school just when Chanyeol went on to the podium. Baekhyun stood at the back of the

audience, watching Chanyeol fuck up his first speech.

 

Baekhyun had spent nights writing and rewriting that speech all for nothing. He clearly remembered what he wrote, and it most definitely didn't start with "Hey fellow assholes."

 

~*~

 

Chanyeol was having a crazy ass morning, but he was enjoying it. He got to experience being short, the school president, and made a speech for the first time ever! Even if he winged it, it was still fun.

 

Chanyeol started spacing out in his- well Baekhyun’s- AP history class, thinking back to the start of his morning.

 

He had been startled so hard and very nearly had a heart attack when he woke up to a loud blaring alarm, which had its ringtone set to a very unexpected song, It G Ma.

 

Chanyeol was nearly flung out of the bed in shock when the alarm went off at 5:30a.m. So he just turned the alarm off.  Not even 10 minutes later, the alarm went off again causing him to have another near-heart attack.

 

He decided that he wasn’t gonna get his beauty sleep anymore, so he sat up in his bed, which strangely smelled of roses. Not the usual manly fuckboy scent he carried. Chanyeol held up his phone and stared sleepily at the blindingly bright screen, but said screen and phone seemed completely different.

 

1) He had an Iphone, not a stupid Samsung.

 

2) Why did he have a picture of some lame quote as his wallpaper and not some singer?

 

Who the fuck wants to look at cheesy quotes and not titts or ass? Well in his case, it was abs and ass. Thighs too because thick thighs make the dick rise. Especially his.

 

_Damn, that’s a good one me. That’s definitely gonna be my senior quote. “Thick thighs make the dick rise”- Chanyeolo2k16”_

 

He lazily got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom in his pitch black room. But instead, he just bumped into something that felt very much like a bookshelf. He felt up the bookshelf, and to his surprise, there were books. Not action figurines.

 

Now he was very very confused. He shuffled back to the bed and searched for that Samshit phone he held earlier.

 

_How the hell does this work? What’s the password?_

 

It took him a few seconds of staring at the phone when suddenly it unlocked by itself. Seemed like his thumbprint could unlock it. He opened the flashlight app and peered around the room. This wasn’t his room. It was boring, too clean. The room was black and white colored and looked like a fucking library.

 

He didn’t trust rooms that were _too_ clean. So he stripped, throwing his clothes on the floor.

 

He  walked up to the wall where he spotted a light switch on the wall and quickly walked over and turned the lights on. He looked around at the now lit room. It was so clean. Probably the cleanest room he’s ever seen. He looked down at the floor and saw how he was previously dressed in black sweats and a white t-shirt.

 

Was it just him or did his legs seem shorter? He just shrugged and put it at the back of his mind.

 

The only thing out of place in the bedroom was the messy bed. He opened the wardrobe pulling out some clothes and threw them in some random spot in the room. He walked up to the bookshelf, scoffing at the nerdy titles before throwing them haphazardly on the floor.

 

He doesn’t know why he did it, but he just felt the need to do so. The place was just too damn tidy. It was hurting his eyes, it felt like he was on a movie set or something.

 

Chanyeol was now standing in nothing but a pair of boring black boxers, in the middle of an unknown room. He attempted once again to find a bathroom, and probably his own clothes. Luckily, the bathroom door was across the hall from the room he was in. As he switched the bathroom light on. He looked into the mirror and it took him a moment to register who the boy was that was staring back at him.

 

“B-baek...hyun? What are you doi- why are you copyin- _what the fuck_ ,” Chanyeol said as he leaned and touched the mirror.

 

He was pretty sure he was awake. He pinched his nipple just to make sure that he was in fact awake.

 

Chanyeol was so speechless at that moment, all that went around in his mind were a bunch of question marks.

 

_Dafaq??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????_

 

He pulled at the hem of his boxers and stared at Baekhyun Jr.

 

“Hey little buddy, why are you on my body? Or am I in your body?” Chanyeol said with a soft tone.

 

For some reason, Chanyeol was almost sure that Byun Baekhyun was a Ken doll from the waist down, but looks like he was proven wrong.

 

He wasn’t that small either, more like average.

 

But if Chanyeol had to compare Chanyeol Jr vs Baekie Jr, then Chanyeol would look like fucking hulk. He admired his thighs who knew that Baekhyun was hiding such nice thick, thighs.

 

 _Does Baekhyun sit or stand when he pisses? Hmmm. Who knows?_ Chanyeol was conflicted for a moment until his eyes landed on the fancy looking glass shower and smirked.

 

 _Let’s see how far the mighty Byun can aim._ He opened up the shower glass door and turned on the shower head, he pulled down his boxers and stepped back. This wasn’t his bathroom, but if he did make a mess, well let’s just say bleach and towels existed for a reason.

 

He stood a good five feet away from the shower, what a record. Chanyeol Jr. could have gone further though.

  


“-Hyun”

“Byun Baekhyun! Are you spacing out in my class young man? I don’t care if it’s the first day of school. If I am speaking, then you are listening, this is not the behaviour I expect from you.” The teacher said with irritation evident in her voice.

 

“Ah, uh… sorry….Ms…,” _what was the teacher’s name again?_ Chanyeol thought to himself.

 

“Byun Baekhyun, I don’t know what’s gotten into you today, first the inappropriate speech this morning, and now spacing out. I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave the class for the rest of the lesson,” She said sternly with her arms crossed.

 

“Aight hoes, see ya later,” Chanyeol said as he got up, showing a peace sign before leaving. As he was exiting the class, he spotted himself- or should he say Baekhyun walking down the hall carrying a stack of papers.

 

Baekhyun stopped walking when he noticed Chanyeol walking out of his AP history class.

 

_WHAT DID HE DO NOW? IT’S TOO EARLY TO FUCK UP MY RECORD. BAEKHYUN CALM DOWN. ANIMAL ABUSE IS ILLEGAL. CALM. DOWN. 3. 2. 1. And I am calm._

 

“Ayo, wazzup me,” Chanyeol said shooting love guns at Baekhyun. “Man do I look mighty fine. I should consider modeling. Maybe get myself a sugar daddy,” Chanyeol thought aloud.

 

“Why are you not in class?” Baekhyun said, gritting his teeth, trying to keep the anger in his deep ass voice under control. He couldn’t punch Chanyeol, punching him meant punching his own body. It would damage his pretty face. It was bad enough that Chanyeol was in it.

 

“I dunno, the teacher was bein’ a hoe,” Chanyeol said with a shrug.

 

“Define ‘bein’ a hoe’,” Baekhyun said, his voice getting angrier and angrier.

 

“As in she like kicked me out, for no reason? I don’t know! Don’t ask me, the fuck I look like? A dictionary? Google?”

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath, “Chanyeol. Did. You. Not. Listen to a single bloody word I said this morning?! It hasn’t even been four hours!”

 

Chanyeol thought back to this morning, but couldn’t remember the words coming out of his own perfect mouth, that Baekhyun was blabbering from. His brows knitted as he really tried to remember. What did he say????

 

“Okay first of all, don’t make that face. You’ll give me wrinkles. Second,” Baekhyun took in another deep breath, “I said, in a very, very clear voice, to not fuck up my senior year of high school. And you know what you go and do?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged in response.

 

“YOU GOT KICKED OUT OF CLASS. AND NOT JUST ANY CLASS, AN AP CLASS! LIKE EXCUSE YOU BUT YOU BETTER GO BACK AND APOLOGISE, BOW DOWN, KISS HER ASS, AND LEARN UP WHATEVER SHE’S TEACHING. I DON’T CARE IF SHE STARTS TALKING ABOUT THE EVOLUTION OF FUCKING POTATOES. NOW YOU GO BACK IN THERE, DO SOME BUTT KISS, AND TAKE NOTES. Thank you very much.”

 

“Woah. Woah, calm down. Why are you so angry?”

 

Baekhyun was about to pass out at the question. This kid, was surely sent by Satan himself, to fuck everything up for him.

 

“Oh also, why is your room so boring? Can I decorate it?” Chanyeol said, completely going off topic.

 

“What? No! If you touch anything, I will literally shave myself. I will make you bald Chanyeol, You can say goodbye to that precious hair of yours.” Baekhyun fumed, face as red as his hair.

 

“Whoops,” Chanyeol said, gulping as he turned around and began walking back into class.

 

Baekhyun’s heart stopped beating for a good minute at that. He ran and grabbed Chanyeol by the shoulder, paper teetering precariously in his other hand.

 

“W-what do you mean ‘whoops’.” He said, eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

“I dunno,” Chanyeol shrugged.

 

Baekhyun let out a strained chuckle, “ Chanyeol….,” He took a deep breath to calm himself.

 

“Park Chanyeol, I swear to God if you mess this up for me. Then help me God, I will give you a death so cruel and painful that you will have a closed coffin at your funeral. Do you understand me? If I were you I wouldn’t want to make your poor sweet mother go through the struggle of finding the pieces of your body that I have torn off.”

 

Chanyeol was so close to getting his ass beat, that Baekhyun actually started praying for someone to hold his hand back and hope that he doesn’t completely lose his shit and fuck him up. His poor face was at stake here.

 

Chanyeol, gulped again, adam’s apple disappearing for a good half a minute. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, pulling at his collar which suddenly felt too tight.

 

“Erm… I will just go back in there and apologize then.” He said backing away from Baekhyun as though he was a dangerous wild, animal.

 

Baekhyun just nodded, watching Chanyeol make his way back to the class. He watched himself bow and flash a blindingly bright smile that he, himself, didn’t know could be pulled off on his already perfect face.  Only once he was sure that Chanyeol was back in his seat, taking notes, and not getting kicked out again, did he let himself let go of the breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

 

Baekhyun took the stack of papers into both of his hands again before finishing the task that the teacher had set him. As he walked down the empty corridor, he silently prayed that nothing else went wrong while he wasn’t in his body.

  



	4. Baekhyun's Beauty Palace

  
  
  


_ "OMG, do you see Chanyeol sitting with Baekhyun?"  _

 

_ "Don't they hate each other? Did Chanyeol drug Baekhyun or something?" _

 

_ "Well there was that speech this morning...Oh Oh! Someone heard Baekhyun call  _

_ Chanyeol… ’Daddy’ " _

 

_ "No way!" _

 

_ "Yes way!" _

 

_ "OMG THEY ARE TOTALLY DATING. MAYBE THE WHOLE HATE THING WAS A COVER UP FOR THEIR SECRET RELATIONSHIP!"  _

 

_ “OMG Jessica is going to  _ **_die_ ** _ when she finds out!” _

 

This was all that could be heard as the whispered murmurs filled the cafeteria, people shooting glances and giggling at the two boys sitting together. They looked like complete opposites as they sat side by side, although everyone had to admit they had changed quite a bit since they last saw them. The two were completely oblivious to their surroundings as they had far more important matters to discuss.

 

"So uhm," Baekhyun started, choking back a laugh, "Why do you have....'It G Ma' as your alarm clock?" 

 

Chanyeol’s face instantly went bright red.

 

"I honestly thought that you would have classical music, but this… Wow… I'm honestly surprised," Baekhyun said with a sly smile. He pulled out 'his' phone and opened up the gallery app. Chanyeol could see what was about to happen, he quickly snatched the phone away from the latters grasp.

 

"NO!!!"

 

"What? It wasn't like I was gonna open up your pictures and walk around showing everyone your… fine dance skills." As he said these words, Baekhyun had a huge cheshire smirk plastered to his face.

 

"YOU SAW?! HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY PERSONAL THINGS! IF YOU TELL ANYONE, I WILL REPORT YOU!!" 

 

"Woah woah, calm down bacon. I don't look hot with that face. Chill the fuck out."

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath before shoving another spoon of rice in his mouth. 

 

Baekhyun spoke up again, "So uhm… you dance? You should seriously tell me more about the things you do after school, because ya know, we switched bodies."

 

Chanyeol just shot Baekhyun an evil glare.

 

"Besides the fact that you have a stick-up-your-fine-ass personality at school, how do you act after school? What do you do? Where do you go? Hobbies? Job? You can't possibly be as boring as you show to others at school." Baekhyun said nudging the other gently.

 

How the hell is Baekhyun going to tell Chanyeol anything that concerns his personal life? It would surely swallow his dignity whole. Lying is out of the question, maybe writing a list is better? Just then, a great idea came to Baekhyun, he can simply write a schedule! Alas he was a genius! Problem solved.

 

"I'll write you a schedule, you do the same."

 

"Ok cool beans but, how do you act? Should I wing it-"

 

"No. Last time you 'winged it', which may I remind you was this morning, you changed my entire image."

 

"Then tell me already! Jisoo Christ! I need to know!"

 

" _ AfterSchoolJustActSassy _ ." He practically whispered.

 

"What?"

 

"Erm… AfterSchoolJustActSassy." He mumbled.

 

"Still didn't catch that, you really shouldn't mumble. Enunciate your words."

 

"FINE! WING IT! UGHHHHH"

 

"Oh okay then, I thought you wanted me to act sassy."

 

"I'M GOING TO CHOKE YOU!" 

 

At that statement the entire school looked directly at Chanyeol. Baekhyun lightly hit Chanyeol’s shoulder and said, "Oh Daddy, not now, people are looking," with a wink.

_ What ever did Baekhyun do to be stuck with such an obnoxious idiot?  _

  
  


~*~ 

 

“You got the address down right?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol as they were about to part ways. Baekhyun didn’t have anything scheduled after school today other than acting like “Sassy Baek” and practicing some dance. Chanyeol on the other hand had two after school jobs. The first one was at Starbucks,  _ thank god _ Baekhyun thought to himself. At least it wasn’t some gross job like massaging people’s feet. The second job was a night shift at Daylight Diner. 

 

Baekhyun hated anything greasy and cheap. The food at Daylight Diner was fake and greasy, it positively made his skin crawl. He had been there once before and vowed to never go back, but now…now he has to  _ work  _ there. He couldn't stop himself shuddering at the thought.

_ Oh the dear bittersweet irony. _

 

“Yeah I got it. I still can’t believe I have to do  _ your  _ work. Can’t you take a vacation or call in sick?”

 

“What? Of course not! And don’t get me fired or anything! It wasn’t easy getting hired while being a student okay?”

 

“What did you do to get the job? Strip? OMG ARE THERE OLD PERVERTED MEN? WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF IN-”

 

“Baek relax, it’s a simple job. It’s not rocket science,” Baekhyun chuckled.

 

“Ugh whatever, I just want this day to be over already. Go home and be careful, don’t you dare trip or scratch my precious body. Even if a mosquito bites you, don’t itch. And don’t forget to apply a facemask before going to bed, they’re in my bathroom cabinet. Now shoo,” Chanyeol said as he pushed Baekhyun forward gently.

 

They went their own ways, heading to whatever fate had in store for them. Just a moment before Baekhyun got any further, Chanyeol turned around and yelled, “If you need anything or have trouble, text me!”

 

_ He’s not gonna text me,  _ Chanyeol thought to himself as he walked up to the gates to ‘his’ grand mansion-of-a-home.  _ Jisoo Christ, I could fit ten of my apartments in there. How did I not notice the giant ass size of Bacon's ‘home’? _

 

As he walked through the front door, Chanyeol felt more like an intruder, considering it wasn't even his home. Technically it was, but it felt wrong to call it that.

 

“Master Baekhyun, you are home,” a butler said as he rushed towards him, helping him take his uniform jacket off.

 

Talk about lavish treatment, Chanyeol could definitely get used to this!

 

Soon, a little girl skipped down the stairs and basically pranced into the grand living room where Chanyeol stood.  _ This must be Rina. _

 

“Baekie Baekie! You’re home! Did you miss me?”

 

“Oh uhm yeah, totally.”

 

“Guess what mommy bought me!” Rina said as she hopped back and forth, holding some box behind her back.

 

Chanyeol thought for a second, “A dild-I mean a barbie?”  _ Mad skills Chanyeol, because a mom would  _ **_definitely_ ** _ buy her 6 year old kid a dildo. _

 

“What? No way! I don’t play with dolls anymore! I'm a big girl now, look!” She squealed as she held up an Iphone 7.

 

Chanyeol almost choked,  _ WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?? THIS. LITTLE. GIRL. HAS. AN. I-I-PHONE?? NOT ONLY THAT! BUT THE FUCKING LATEST ONE! WHAT IS THIS? Fucking rich people.  _ Chanyeol thought miserably. 

 

“O-o-oh that’s...great,” he stuttered.

 

“Mommy and Daddy also got me that new makeup kit, now we can have even more fun playing dress up!”

 

_ Dress up? Maybe this kid isn’t as bad as she seems- _

 

Just then, Rina clapped her hands and said, “Lisa, my  _ Kit. _ Pronto.”

 

A maid, probably Lisa, scurried into the room pushing a cart bigger than the ones at Tesco’s. The cart towered over both Rina and Baekhyun, makeup of all kinds and colours. Lisa began unloading the cart, and suddenly a makeup vanity stood before them.  _ What the hell- When did- What? How?  _ Rina pulled the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt and sat him down on the stool she pulled out and looked at him in deep concentration, as if she was imagining what she could transform his face into.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“We’re playing dress up, duh,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing as she began to apply a thick cream on his face.

 

Now Chanyeol wasn’t no makeup expert, but he could identify an expensive brand when he saw one. He glanced at Rina’s ‘kit’ and saw “Anastasia”, “Kylie’s Lip Kit”, and even “Skin Fetish.” He was certain he could buy a new house, twice the size of the one he and his mother currently lived in with some of these palettes.

 

After an excruciatingly painful hour of  _ little _ dabs here and there on his face, not to mention the way Rina pulled all his hair back and also out, as she put a wig cap on his head. He almost passed out as he looked into the mirror after the wig was wrestled on.  _ This was soooo going on Baekhyun's Instagram, and Snapchat. Hell, this was going in the yearbook. _

 

Chanyeol looked at Rina as she finally spoke up after he had thoroughly examined himself in the mirror, “So whatcha think Baekie Buns? Do you like this look?”

 

It took everything Chanyeol had to not burst out into fits of laughter and simply said, “I-it’s great!”

 

“This was just a practice for what I’m going to be doing on me for Halloween! So don’t you go an steal my look!” She said with a stern look, warning laced in her voice.

 

“I would pff-never,” Baekhyun said, on the verge of laughter.

 

_ Oh the selfies I’m going to take. I can already see the money Baek’s gonna hand me just so I can simply hit the “trash” button. He wouldn't be surprised if won signs were flashing in his eyes. _

  
  


~*~

“Chanyeol! Where are the orders?! Hurry up!” Lay yelled as he quickly rang up more and more orders.

 

It’s only been an hour and thirty minutes, but Baekhyun already felt like death. He never thought so many girls could be so bitchy while simply ordering. He wanted to channel his inner sassy bitch, but he promised Chanyeol he wouldn't fuck this up for him.

 

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself he put on the familiar face splitting smile that Chanyeol wore so well and carried on serving the customers. He wonder just how much he could take before he backhanded someone.

 

He looked up at the next customers as he stood behind the cash register, a pretty hot looking guy, who looked as though he was about to pass out, with his arm draped around  a skimpily dressed girl. Their eyes were glossy and bloodshot red.  _ They’re high as the sky, jisoo christ, what have they been smoking? Smelling like a god damn crack house! _ Baekhyun thought to himself as he said, “How may I take your order?”

 

Mr.HighHottie just stared at the menu. A minute or two went by when he finally said “If like...only 2% is milk...then...like..what’s the other 98%?”

 

The little prostitute in his arms began giggling like crazy. Baekhyun resisted the urge to facepalm. Taking in a deep breath ‘that would be coffee sir’. Mr.HighHottie stared at him with wide eyes, “What kind of devilry is this?” Baekhyun sighed, this was the longest, most frustrating day he had ever experienced in his life.

 

After an hour and thirty more minutes of spilled drinks, wrong orders, and just complete fuck ups, Baekhyun could finally take a break.  _ What in the name of hell is this slavery? I do not deserve this. _

 

The store’s phone began ringing, so Baekhyun answered it. 

 

“Hello you reached Starbucks, this is Bae-Chanyeol speaking.”

 

“Hey it’s Suho, is Lay there?”

 

“Yes he is, who is this again?”

 

“Tell him it’s his daddy is calling,” the man on the line chuckled.

 

“Oh okay, please hold sir,” Baekhyun looked over at Lay who was wiping a table. “Hey Lay, uhm... your dad is on the line.”

 

Lay looked up with a confused expression, but it was quickly erased and his face split into a cheeky grin, as he practically skipped to the phone. “Hey  _ daddy _ ,” he said.

 

Baekhyun had a feeling that he wasn’t talking to his dad, but who was he to judge? After Lay got off the phone, he took a seat next to Baekhyun behind the counter.

 

“That was Suho,” Lay said as he played with his apron, a blush tinting his cheeks.

 

“Cool,”  _ who the hell is Suho?  _

 

Lay looked at him with his jaw dropped, “You’re not gonna ask?”

 

“Ask what?”

 

“Are you on drugs? Channie you’re really acting off.”

 

“I swear I’m sober.”

 

“You know Suho, I met him on GimmieSugar. Remember? We were messing around one day when you dared me to sign up, then I met Suho. The sugar daddy?”

 

_ What THE FUCK?!   _ Baekhyun thought to himself. “Oh uhm yeah?”

 

Just then, Lay’s phone lit up indicating a new message. Lay checked the message and….

 

“Uh, you okay?” Baekhyun asked, voiced laced with legit concern. Lay’s face was bright red, he was frozen, and basically hyperventilating at whatever was on his screen.

 

In response he began squealing and shoved his phone in Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun took hold of the phone and almost went blind. At first he had thought that it was a picture of icing on a thumb. However a thumb is not that big.  And icing was not that liquidy.

All that he could think of was:

 

_ Wow… that’s… a lot of sugar... _

 

~*~

 

He was just about to leave when Rina tugged on the bottom of his shirt again “Baekhyun can you tell me a bedtime story,” Rina begged. Chanyeol sighed, he was just going to have to wait before he could get this muck off his face.The door opened just as Chanyeol was about to finish his story, his ‘parents _ ’ _ walked in. 

 

“Then Alsan suddenly burst in majestically,  Elsa riding on his back. But it was too late because Princess Rina had already eaten the poisoned apple and tinkerbell would never be seen again. The end.” 

 

As he finished his story Baekhyun’s parents looked at him in shock, mouths wide open. Even Rina was looking at him in disbelief, tears gathered in her eyes. It took about three seconds of staring before she started wailing. Chanyeol was in deep, deep shit...

 

~*~

 

Baekhyun wasn't looking forward to this. He had just about survived the three hours of work at Starbucks and now Chanyeol expected him to work another three in daylight diner. If he wasn't a man of his word he would be long gone by now.

  
  
  
  


_ Come fuck me,  _ Baekhyun thought as he watched Chanyeol walk towards him. Looking at himself from someone else's shoes(quite literally) made him realise just how good looking he was. He found himself getting a little turned on. Then he realised that he was in love with himself, if the now present boner had anything to say.

 

He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to fuck himself, and he wondered if Chanyeol would mind. He laughed at his thoughts, that asshole had way more teenage hormones than me, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a quick fuck. Baekhyun smirked, he was just about to take the saying, in love with himself to another level. 

 

Quickly stripping himself of clothes he walked towards his unsuspecting body. It was just a shame Chanyeol was inside it or it could be way more enjoyable.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I have a video trailer for this story? Check it out in chapter 1~


	5. Party Invitation

 

 **_Come fuck me_ ** _, Baekhyun thought as he watched Chanyeol walk sultrily towards him._

 

_Looking at himself from someone else's shoes (quite literally) made him realise just how good looking he was. He found himself getting a little turned on. Making him realise that he was in love with himself, or if the now present boner had anything to say._

 

 _He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to fuck himself, and questioned if Chanyeol would mind. He laughed at his thoughts,_ **_that asshole had way too many teenage hormones, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a quick fuck._ ** _Baekhyun smirked, he was just about to take the saying “in love with himself” to a whole other level._

 

_Quickly stripping himself of clothes, he walked towards his unsuspecting body. It was just a shame Chanyeol was inside it or it would’ve been way more enjoyable._

 

_~_

 

_Chanyeol didn't say anything, he just let himself be controlled by his real body. He was damn good looking and he couldn't help but be turned on by himself. He helped his real body take off his clothes. He was happy at seeing his large dick again._

 

_It had been a while since he had seen Yeollito Supreme and he was feeling deprived. He took his real dick in his hands and squeezed it slightly enjoying the deep moans that came out of his body. The soft pants his body made was like music to his ears. He couldn't resist his urges any longer and pulled his body towards him by the neck._

 

_~_

 

_Baekhyun was surprised that his real body was so feisty, he couldn’t deny he loved it though. Their lips crashed together and Baekhyun smiled at the moans that came from his petite body. For a short person he really could make a lot of noise._

 

_He pushed himself back gently till he fell onto the bed and climbed on top. He growled possessively over his body that lay beautifully on the bed. He slowly kissed his way up his smooth stomach, before sucking gently on the dip in his neck, making him moan loudly._

 

_~_

 

_Chanyeol grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his real face towards his mouth and kissed himself deeply. Passion and lust overwhelming his senses. His body took control again and kissed him deeper. He relished the sexy moans that came out of his lips. His body smirked at him after breaking from the kiss._

 

_It leaned down to his ear and growled “you like it when I moan, don't you?” and he couldn't help the shivers of pleasure as he felt it sucking and biting on his earlobe. His fingers slowly made their way to his hole. He barely hesitated, pushing them in and out, moaning loudly in pleasure._

 

_~_

 

_Baekhyun was surprised by his body, which was unexpectedly eager. He watched himself finger fucking himself and got even harder. He growled again, memorising the sight which lay before him. He pulled his hand away from his hole, smiling at the sound of his whining. He used the fingers of his foreign body and pushed it into the tight hole._

 

_As much as he loved watching himself getting off he wanted to speed things up. He pushed his temporarily large fingers into his hole slowly so that he could make it bigger without hurting his body too much. He knew that he would be very sore otherwise. He smirked when he suddenly heard his body moan loudly, it seems like he had found his sweet spot._

 

_He pushed his fingers in and out of that spot again and again, hooking his fingers inside as his body moaned in pleasure. He loved the way his body rocked against his fingers, back arched off the bed._

 

_Chanyeol was in so much pleasure right now he could barely think. All he could do was beg for more. His body smirked and removed his fingers making Chanyeol whine at the loss. His body leaned towards his ear again “don't worry, we are only getting started.” Chanyeol shivered in anticipation as he saw himself trying to roll a condom onto his dick._

 

_Chanyeol reached out to stop him, his eyes dark with lust as he whispers “leave it off, I want to feel it inside of me.” Chanyeol’s body purrs at this before hooking his legs over his shoulders._

 

He is just about to get fucked, when he was rudely woken up by his co-worker, Sehun. He had startled him awake, by hitting the back of his neck.

 

“Yo, fam it’s only been 45 minutes and you’re already gone?” Sehun said, his eyes glossier than when Chanyeol arrived at the diner. “I’ve already hit two blunts, yet I’m still more awake than you. Whatever you smoked, I want some,” he said as he started giggling for no apparent reason.

 

Chanyeol couldn't deny that it was one of the best wet dreams he had in awhile, but it definitely wasn't the first where he fucked himself.

 

~*~

 

As Chanyeol laid back in Baekhyun’s bed, he pulled out ‘his’ phone. He only had a few quick glances at his gallery before and now that he was all alone, he could do some exploring.

 

There were a lot of pictures of Baekhyun with some tan guy that Chanyeol has never seen before. And by alot, he meant _alot._ There were at least forty pictures with just slightly different angled selfies of them together.

 

 _Is that his boyfriend? Wait… is Baekhyun even gay? Then again, he always did reject any girl who had enough courage to ask the pretty boy out._ As Chanyeol swiped through more and more pictures, he couldn’t help but think; _Sorry ladies, but I really think he plays on the other side of the river._

 

The more and more he saw the face of the tan guy, he became a little bit familiar. _Ohhh, he’s that guy who would come in sometimes with that short guy...what was his name?_

 

Then Chanyeol opened the ‘videos’ file. He was shocked when he saw the long list of videos. He scrolled to the most recent ones, they all looked liked the choreography videos you would find on youtube. He played the most recent one, the only one that didn’t seem professionally recorded .

 

The video started out with two guys sitting on the floor, one of which was wearing a pikachu onesie. _“Dude we haven’t done a video in awhile.” Pikachu onesie said. “We should do one,” the other guy said nodding as he looked up from his phone._ Suddenly, a familiar tone began playing as the video transitioned to 6 people in onesies.

 

Two totoro’s, Two dino’s, a Pikachu, and a Santa. _YASS GO SANTA, Go Santa work it bitch twerk your ass off work it hoe_ , Chanyeol thought until he realized that it was Baekhyun in the Santa outfit.

 

 _Oh shit these moves though. I didn’t know Baek was in a dance crew._ Chanyeol thought as he watched the video. _Now they on the stairs… ooh now back in the room. Bruh how did they even get into that office?_

 

The video kept transitioning to different places as the crew danced. _Hahaha Pikachu looks like he’s in timeout while the rest dance in the staff room. Wait now they in a bathroom. Imma get dizzy from all these scene changes._ Suddenly the video stopped, and the crew was sitting on the floor with pikachu in the back whipped his tail against totoro’s mouth.

 

 _“Now what?” Totoro #2 said as he rubbed his stomach._ The video ended with the crew getting food at a very familiar place.

Daylight Diner.

 

_Wow._

 

As Chanyeol was about to turn off the lights in ‘his’ room, when ‘his father’ walked in.

 

“Hey champ, just wanted to say that your mother and I are going overseas for some business. We’ll be back in a month or so. Did you want anything from Italy while we’re gone?”

 

“I-italy?”

 

His parents looked at each other with a hint of confusion, as if Chanyeol just asked the weirdest thing. “Yes sweetheart, Italy. If you want anything just text us. Suho will be in charge while we’re gone. So if you need anything, just tell him.”

 

“Uhm, when are you leaving?”

 

“We’ll be leaving in the morning. Oh and Rina is going with us.”

 

 _They’re probably taking her because of my bed time story._ _*cue sweat drop* sorry wrong fandom_

 

“Uh alright I guess, have a safe trip.”

 

“Goodnight,” his parents said as they left.

 

Just as Chanyeol laid back in the bed again, a great idea popped into his mind. He quickly opened up Baekhyun's facebook and typed out a new post. Luckily he had most of the school on his friends list, and most of them followed his instagram too, so he reposted it there too.

 

You, yes you! You’re invited to Baekhyun’s Halloween house party!

 **When:** October 31st 2016

 **Where:** My big ass house, duh

 **Time:** 8pm-who knows?

Don’t forget to spook up.

Go hoe or Go home~

  


Annnnnd… post!

 

 _Let’s just hope bacon doesn’t freak out,_ Chanyeol thought to himself, as he saw the first like and then the second pop up on his notifications.

 

Not even ten minutes passed, Chanyeol found his phone buzzing like crazy. Baekhyun was angry spamming him.

 

 _This isn’t good. Lol oops, it will be lit tho, he can thank me later._ Chanyeol thought as he began reading the messages sent by the Queen himself.

 

**Queen BaekTFup:**

_YOU INCONSIDERATE FUCK!_ _10:40pm_

 _hoW DARE YOU?!_ _10:40pm_

 _TAKE THAT DAMN POST DOWN RIGHT NOW!_ _10:40pm_

 _HOW DO I REPORT THIS THING AS ABUSE!_ _10:41pm_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD POST THAT_

_DID YOU FORGET I HAD PARENTS? AND THAT THAT IS_ **_MY_ ** HOUSE! _10:41pm_

 _CHANYEOL YOU LANKY FUCK ANSWER MY CALLS!!!_ _10:46pm_

 _WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING?!?!_ _10:47pm_

 _HEY!_ _10:47pm_

 _YAH!!!_ _10:47pm_

 _I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!_ _10:48pm_

 _I sEE YOU READING THIS_ _10:48pm_

 _DON'T LEAVE ME ON READ_ _10:48pm_

 _FUCKKKK_ _10:49pm_

 _REPLY NOW YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF DIRTY GUM ON MY SHOE_ _10:49pm_

 _I'M.GOING_ _10:50pm_

 _TO . MURDER_ _10:51pm_

 _YOU!!!!!!!_ _Seen 10:52pm_

  


 

 


	6. JungleShook

 

 

Chanyeol almost went into cardiac arrest the moment he stepped foot into his chauffeur’s- _Joonmyun’s-_ car.

 

“Good evening Master Baekhyun, where are we headed to this evening?” _Joonmyun_ asked respectfully.

 

“S-seoul Mates S-s-studios.” Chanyeol replied, not so smoothly.

 

Chanyeol was basically sweating buckets. Not only did Baekhyun know his _best friend's_ _cheating piece of shit_ _boyfriend,_ but he also knew to his _best co-worker/friend's sugar daddy._ It was hard for Chanyeol not to look at a certain _Suho_ _Jr._ so he just forced his gaze out the window.

 

Sadly, that didn’t seem to be an option since Joonmyun had decided that now was the perfect moment to strike up a conversation.

 

_And what was even worse, was that Britney Spears’s Toxic was playing in the background while Joonmyun bopped his head lightly to it._

 

“-hyun.”

 

“Master Baekhyun?”

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol said in response, as he snapped out of his deep thoughts.“Hmm, seems that something is distracting your thoughts today,” he commented with a chuckled, “how was your day today?”Joonmyun asked politely.

 

“Oh, it was um… splendid?”

 

“Do you have any exam coming up?”

 

“No… I don’t think so.”

 

“Are you alright? You seem very off.”

 

“Oh- I uhhh… bumped my head the other night and uhm my mind is a bit jumbled up,” Chanyeol laughed it off awkwardly.

 

Luckily, the conversation ended, as the car came to a stop. Joonmyun quickly hopped out and opened Chanyeol’s door for him.

 

“Have fun, Master Baekhyun. Give me a call when you’re ready to leave,” Joonmyun said with a bright smile.

 

Chanyeol's breath hitched as he felt Joonmyun’s warm gaze burning into him, as he was a bit too close for comfort. Even if they were standing a good four feet apart, Chanyeol couldn’t help but find himself choking by the fact that he was being driven and called _master_ by Lay’s sugar daddy, he couldn’t help but unconsciously shudder at the thought.

 

He stumbled out of the car, managing to somehow drop his water bottle, phone, and keys all at the same time. Joonmyun quickly bent down and picked up the fallen items before handing them back to Chanyeol.

 

“Be careful there buddy, don’t wanna break your phone again,” Joonmyun said as he patted Baekhyun's shoulder, getting in the sleek, black car and driving off.

 

Chanyeol gagged at the realisation that the hand that had just patted him, was also the same hand that he had seen multiple times in places it shouldn't be in public, thanks to a certain Lay. Thankfully, he also remembered that he was now harbouring Baekhyun's body, so he didn’t give any fucks. Those sperm germs couldn’t affect him.

 

After a few minutes of pep talk and mustering up some courage, he was standing in front of the studio room door. That door could do one of two things: give him relief, or, put him into actual cardiac arrest.

 

 _Please don’t be Jimin. Please don’t be Jimin. Please don’t be Jimin. Please don’t be Jimin. Please don’t be Jimin. Please don’t be Jimin. Please don’t be Jimin. Please don’t be Jimin. Please don’t be Jimin. Please don’t be Jimin._ Chanyeol silently prayed.

 

He opened the door and walked in.

 

....

 

“Ayyyyyy! The bitchslap engine has arrived!”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” He said in reflex to the situation. _How the hell does Tae not know any of this? How well does this guy hide things?_

 

Not only was _Jimin_ there. He was also _grinding his ass_ all over some taller guy that had a face brighter than the sun.

 

_~*~_

  


“Woah woah… Chillax Chan. You’re boutta burn a hole into the table if you keep scrubbing it like that.”

 

“Sehun I will shove my foot so far up your ass that you won’t be able to tell your mom apart from your dad.”

 

Sehun scoffed at that, “What did the table ever do to you? Did it look at you the wrong way or something ?”

 

Not even a second later, Sehun found the dirty rag thrown at his face.

 

 _‘Gee. Thanks hyung. I’m never sharing my weed with you ever again.’_ Would be what Sehun would say if Chanyeol was throwing a tantrum, but this time, Chanyeol gave him the most intense death glare that he _actually_ kept his mouth shut.

 

Baekhyun stormed into the kitchen and kicked the broom over but quickly picked it back up. He slipped out the back door and made sure it was closed properly.

 

“YAH! WHAT THE FREAKING FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT?!” Baekhyun screamed as he threw his arms in the air, looking exasperatedly up at the sky, as if it held some answers.

 

He began pacing back and forth, while having a self-to-self argument out loud. _“Hey Chanyeol, take over Namjoon’s shift for tonight will yah? He called in sick. You can handle an extra shift right? Thanks kiddo.”_ Baekhyun said mockingly as he imitated what his boss had said over the 15 second phone call that happened just before Baekhyun arrived at work.

 

“ _I could be dancing right now. I could be leading the new choreo! Uggh Fuck you ParkFuckingStupidYeol.”_ Baekhyun mumbled as he stumbled back into the kitchen, mentally preparing himself for the double shift ahead of him.

 

“Hey, prepare some Triple Beefie Beefo’s! We’re running low! Oh, and make another batch of Nuggets and Fries!” Sehun said as he stuck his head in through the door and pulled it back out just as fast.

 

Baekhyun began preparing some sandwiches. The first few times he did it, he was completely grossed out from the amount of grease and fat that was oozing out the patties. Soon, he just gave less and less shits and threw together a somewhat acceptable sandwich.

 

Now, that he has been here a few days, all fucks flew out the window.

 

He was pretty sure that the sandwiches were nowhere near digestible, much less swallowable.

 

Who could blame him though? He’s never had to so much as to fill up a glass of water for himself.

 

Now he was supposed to magically know how to prepare shitty fast food? The place might as well burn to the ground.

 

“Chanyeol! Take this to table four!”

 

With heavy steps, Baekhyun grabbed the tray and lazily dropped it on the aforementioned table four.

 

“What the fuck? Is this what you call quality service?” Some voice said from behind Baekhyun.

 

He turned and looked over to where the voice came from.

 

“This is so shitty, my tongue doesn’t know whether to fight back or commit suicide. Who the hell made this tragedy?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrow began to twitch as he slowly walked over to the owner of the voice.

 

“Me. I made it. You got a problem midget?”

 

The boy visibly swallowed.

 

Baekhyun recognized that boy, he attended their school.

 

“O-oh uhm…” He looked over to where the girl -his date- was sitting. Jungkook mustered up all his courage, “W-well it’s not that the food is nasty, it just doesn’t taste like shit. It tastes like lost dreams and imagination. The chicken basically has no seasoning.”

 

“Wahh Oppa… so cool!” the little cake faced girl said at Jungkook’s action.

 

“Listen up kid,” Chanyeol said grabbing Jungkook's collar, “today is not the day to try me, but I guarantee tomorrow won't be either. Now you either eat the food, or you can be a little bitch and scram.”

 

Jungkook was now _Jungleshook_ as he quickly scarfed down the barely cooked burger, almost choking as he swallowed chunks of it in fear.

 

Baekhyun basically ended up half-assing the rest of the work shifts with no motivation. _How the hell does that happy virus do this everyday?_ He thought to himself.

~*~

 

“What’s wrong Bacon? Can’t keep up? I thought you wanted to be the lead for the new choreo.” Jimin said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

 

Chanyeol was panting like crazy. No matter how much water he drank, his mouth felt like a desert.

 

“I... I’m,” Chanyeol took a big breath as the words took up more energy than usual, “I’m fine.. just.. need…” He fell back until he was laying on the floor, “to rest.”

 

The bright sunshine-like boy, Hoseok, howled with laughter. “What’s wrong Baekhyun? You’re usually the one on everyone’s ass when they complain? Looks like the tables have turned.”

 

“Are you alright? We’ve only been practicing for like 30 minutes,” Luhan said, a boy who is supposedly Baekhyun's best friend, or so Chanyeol remembers.

 

“Don’t bullshit me! Thirty minutes?! It feels like it’s been a thousand years!” Chanyeol screamed on the verge of tears.

 

Luhan sat next to Baekhyun on the floor and patted his head. “If you don’t feel good, you can leave early if you want?”

 

“What! No he can’t leave, we need to get this dance right first!” Jimin said in disbelief.

 

Chanyeol looked up at Jimin, showing the best kicked puppy look that Baekhyun’s face could muster.

 

It worked.

 

“Fine, I guess if he’s _that_ out of it, he should go home and rest.” Jimin sighed.

 

~*~

 

Baekhyun stood in front of the bathroom door with a rag and spray bottle in hand. This was the _last_ thing he needed today. He was so close to losing the last bit of sanity he had when he had been asked to take care of a little messy situation- or as Sehun had said, _shituation,_ in the fourth bathroom stall.

 

Surprisingly enough, his co-worker Sehun was completely sober today.  “What’s up with you today Channito? Like you’re usually so dedicated but today… did your gigantic dick get stuck in your zipper or something?” Sehun had asked, but Chanyeol just ignored him and started shoving his belongings into his bag once his shift was minutes away from being over.

 

As Baekhyun made his way out of the parking lot, he was poked which caused him to spasm so hard he nearly went into cardiac arrest.

 

“Woah… chillax Yeol, you haven’t replied to my messages all day yesterday and today so I thought I’d drop by,” a boy with a very boxy smile said. “Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

 

Baekhyun faintly remembered Chanyeol saying something about some guy named _Taehyung_ who could easily be distinguished by his smile. So Baekhyun just guessed that this was the guy.

 

“Oh hey, yeah I’ve just been _sooo_ busy. Sorry bout that t-taetae.”

 

“It’s okay! So anyway I saw this trailer for this movie and I really wanna go watch it with Chimchim and-” _Taehyung_ kept babbling on and on about the randomest things while the two walked towards Chanyeol's home.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t really listening since he was lost in his thoughts until Taehyung pulled out his phone. Baekhyun glanced down at the home screen and nearly tripped, but instead he went into a coughing fit.

 

 _Isn’t that Jimin? Jimin is dating Hoseok though… why is he kissing this guy’s cheek?_ Baekhyun thought to himself.

 

“Are you ok?” Taehyung asked as he patted Chanyeol’s back.

 

“Y-yeah, who's that?” Chanyeol asked, pointing to Taehyung’s home screen.

 

“It’s Jiminie! Does he really look _that_ different with his pink hair? Did you seriously not recognize him?”

 

“O-oh wow yeah he _sure does look different.”_ Chanyeol mumbled.

 

“I think this color really suites him! He looks so cute! I told him he looked like a mochi- I can almost eat him up!” Taehyung squealed as he hugged his phone with dreamy look on his face. The brunette boy quickly turned and faced Chanyeol, grabbing his shoulder, “Oh yeah! By the way, I’m gonna be sleeping over at your place tomorrow night so clean up a little will ya?”

 

The two parted ways once Chanyeol arrived to ‘his’ home. He made his way upstairs, thinking about how nice a bed would feel the moment he entered his home. He stopped caring about all the Chan-germs since he was currently living _in_ the source of Chan-germs.

 

Once Baekhyun entered the home, he was instantly hit with the sweet aroma of homemade cooking and fresh kimchi. Chanyeol's mother walked out the kitchen and greeted him with a wide smile. _His mom was home early._

 

“Hey Channie, go change and come set the table. Dinner is almost read, I made your favourite too! Kimchi pasta.” His mother sing-songed.

 

Chanyeol nodded his head as he went to his room and put on his pj’s. He walked back to the kitchen, grabbing the two plates and the utensils that had been set on the nearby countertop to be taken to the table.

 

Baekhyun had never done this before. This was a first. Once the table was set up, the two sat down and began eating. Baekhyun normally ate alone and in quiet, but it seemed like Chanyeol didn’t.

 

“How was your day Channie?” His mom asked.

 

_My mom doesn’t ask about my day…_

 

“I-t was pretty good… really tiring tho.” Baekhyun replied, trying to keep a smile on his face.

 

“Tiring?” His mother set down her bowl as she reached over and felt her son’s forehead. “You’re not sick are you? You’re temperature seems fine to me.”

 

This little action left a tingle sensation in Baekhyun chest. _What was this feeling? How come he’s never been treated like this?_

 

“N-no I’m fine, I just had an extra shift. That’s all.”

 

“Did they make you clean the stalls again?”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened at that, “How did you know?”

 

“Well of course I’d know! You’re always a bit down when they make you do it. It’s not the best situation to be put in when you have to worry about school… or should I say _shituation. Ba dum tss”_ His mom said, letting out a laugh.

 

Baekhyun chuckled to himself since it did sound funnier coming out from such a bright cheerful lady.

 

The rest of the night went on like that. Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s mom telling each other jokes and stories.

 

By the time Baekhyun was laying in bed, he was left with one thought in mind.

 

_I wish my family ate home made meals together too._

 


End file.
